Bring Me To Life
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: Standing in front of the gates to the main entrance of the Genovian Palace, Queen Clarisse lifted the hood of her dark cloak over her head and stepped forward, putting her hands on the gate as she looked back at the Palace... Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the words that may have been used from the song, nothing belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of the gates to the main entrance of the Genovian Palace, Queen Clarisse lifted the hood of her dark cloak over her head and stepped forward, putting her hands on the gate as she looked back at the Palace, knowing what she was doing was wrong but she was left with no choice. The man she married all those years ago didn't love her, didn't treat her like the woman she really is, it was him who forced her into the arms of another. Someone she fell in love with at their first meeting, spending many nights together with him since, laid in each others arms talking about their future together.

She knew her husband knew about her 'fling' and so did the person who she ran too, in times of need. She would tell herself so many times that she must end it for the sake of her Sons, but every time he was near she lost herself, she lost all rights to her body, letting him lay claim to them.

"God I love you!" He would whisper as they made love "Your so beautiful." He whispered against her neck as they laid together, fact was he said all the right words, she couldn't help but go back for more.

And that's exactly what she was doing, late on this night. After letting her in the door, he kissed her back against the wall, pressing her body against the hard surface, as his hands wondered over her body, he kissed and nipped at her neck as she tipped it back slightly.

"God I want you," He huskily whispered and watched her slowly open her eyes, locking her gaze with his while taking his hand. Raising an eyebrow as she started leading him up the stairs to his suite.

Shutting and locking the door behind them, she turned while putting her hand on his chest, walking him backwards, laughing as he fell back into the desk chair. He couldn't help but smirk when she placed one foot next to his and lifted her other leg up, straddling him while placing her hands on the back of the chair, behind his head.

Kissing him slowly as she raised herself a little, pressing her breasts against his chest moaning into his mouth as he cupped her bum, giving it a squeeze before letting his hands run slowly down her thighs, slipping them under the hem of her skirt. Kissing him deeply, so much so it made him tip his head back a little, smiling as she giggled as his touch became firmly while moving his hands up her thigh, under her skirt as it gathered up around her waist, followed by a gasp as he slipped his hand in her panties.

But before he had any time to do anything, Clarisse pushed his hand away and climbed off, walking backwards over to the bed while removing her skirt and panties. He slowly stood up and watched her turn her back to him while removing her top and bra, then slowly crawled onto the bed, looking at him over her shoulder before laying down flat across his bed.

Smiling as he walked over, standing next to the bed as he stripped and slowly laid down on top of her, making her lift her head while closing her eyes as he kissed over her back.

"Turn over," He whispered and watched her shake her head "I want to see your face when I enter and make sweet love to you," He whispered in her ear "I want to feel your legs wrap around me, holding me close, I want to move deep inside of you, kissing and teasing your beautiful dark nipples." He said huskily "I want to see your face when you reach your peak and screaming my name." He added and watched her slowly turn over onto her back below him "Much much better." He whispered and lowered his head, kissing her deeply.

Entering her as she brought her knees up bending them and resting them against his hips, placing her hands on his sides as he began driving into her, hard and fast. Making her moan and scream his name was what kept him going, raising himself up resting on his arms as he drove into her, watching her beautiful breasts bounce around with each thrust. Tipping him over the edge moments later, followed by Clarisse, who like every time locked her legs tightly around him and held him close.

Saying goodbye at the door was the hardest part, but knew she would return to his bed within a few days. Kissing her goodbye before closing the door as she hurried back to the Palace before sunrise.

When she reached the stairs leading to the main entrance she looked up to see her husband King Rupert glaring down at her.

"You were with him again, weren't you?" He demanded while walking down the steps to her.

"What has it got to do with you?" She snapped while folding her arms.

"I saw you leave Clarisse," He snapped back "What's he got that I haven't?" He snapped.

"He loves me for who I am, he cares and makes sweet love to me." She answered and went to walk past him but gasped as he grabbed her arm, pulling her back "Rupert get off me." She screamed as he began shaking her "Rupert." She exclaimed as she began crying, his hands gripping her arm so tight it hurt.

"Get off her." Came a voice as he made his way over to them.

"Who dare tell me..." Rupert glared while looking to see Joseph stood next to them "How dare you."

"I said, get off her." He snapped again.

"Joseph please, don't." Clarisse cried "You will only make it worse." She added.

"You may have my wife when she's not on Royal grounds, but when it's on my land." Rupert glared and pushed Clarisse to one side, sending her flying onto the floor "You have no right." He snapped.

"I have every right," Joseph answered and moved forward, starting to fight him.

"Stop." Clarisse screamed at them while getting to her feet and rushed forward to try and break them up "Please stop." She begged only to be punched by mistake, sending her flying onto her back, knocking her out for a few seconds as the men carried on fighting.

After a few seconds she opened her eyes and stood to her feet, slowly walking off from the men with her hand up on her forehead in a daze. Coming to the edge of the land, looking around hearing the waves splash below her she slowly looked down at the ocean.

Both men stopped fighting and looked on as Clarisse lowered her hand, lifting her head looking up into the night sky.

"Save me from the nothing I've become," She whispered in the wind as she let go of her body and slowly fell forward.

"Clarisse." Joseph screamed while running to the edge with Rupert.

Reaching it he looked down to see her floating in the water.

ooOoo

Sitting up bolt right in bed, panting, sweating, Joseph gasped while putting his hand to his head, pulling the covers back he rushed to the bathroom where he threw up.

Splashing water over his face a few moments later and looked at himself in the mirror.

"It was just a dream, pull yourself together fool!" He whispered and let the water run into the palm of his hand, bringing it to his mouth seconds later as the phone in his suite rang.

Rushing to answer it "Clarisse?" He whispered.

"No it's Pierre," He whispered "It's Mother, she's in hospital." He added "She had an accident." He whispered.

Joseph looked at the wall as he lowered his hand with the phone in.


	2. Chapter 2

Rushing onto the ward hours later, stopping as Pierre and Amelia stood up.

"How is she?" He asked as he hugged Amelia.

"She's still unconscious," Pierre nodded "Thanks for coming back."

"Of course, she's my wife of course I'm going to come back." He said rubbing Amelia's back "But what happened?" He asked looking back at Pierre.

"A car smashed into hers," He said looking down while he put his hands in his pockets as Amelia started crying again "Dad it's not looking good," He added and started crying himself.

"Oh god," Joe whispered while pulling Pierre in for a hug, and closed his eyes as they all stood hugging.

* * *

Sitting in her private rooms a short time later, he couldn't take his eyes from his wife, laying on the hospital bed with wires and tubes all over, the machine beeping in the background. He hated seeing her like this and knew she would hate seeing herself like this too, for a few seconds he looked at her face, staring at the graze on her cheek bone and forehead, his heart broke.

What he wouldn't give to swap places with her, he hated the fact he wasn't here or with her when it happened. Leaning forward he placed his hands on her arm with a sigh and remembered that the nurse said if he talked to her, she would hear him. So he started talking with a heavy heart, wondering if she could in fact hear him.

"Come on sweetheart," He said rubbing her arm gently "We are meant to be celebrating our 1st Wedding Anniversary next month." He whispered and kissed her fingers gently.

Sitting back in the chair moments later, but left his hand on top of hers remembering the very first time they had met all those years ago.

_Entering the private wing of the Royal family, following the King who had just hired him to protect his wife, Queen Clarisse and their two sons, he couldn't help but smile when he heard a bunch of kids laughing and screaming with delight. _

_"Forgive the noise," King Rupert exclaimed, coming to the door "It's our Sons 7th Birthday and he's having a party." He grinned while opening the door. _

_"Not a problem," Joseph smiled and followed him into the living area, seeing kids running around being chased by none other than the Queen herself. _

_"Clarisse," Rupert exclaimed "Clarisse, Dear." He said clapping his hands as she stopped and stood up straight, noticing Joseph stood behind him "I have someone here you need to meet." He smiled while stepping back "This is Joseph," He said looking at Joseph then back at Clarisse "Your..." He stopped as she interrupted._

_"My new guard," She smiled as he bowed to her "Nice to meet you, Joseph." She smiled as he took her hand and kissed the back of it "Finally." She grinned while making eye contact, noticing his piercing blue eyes. _

_"Mommy," Philippe exclaimed while standing next to her then giggled as they all looked down at him "You have face paint on your face, remember." He smiled as Clarisse gasped. _

_"Oh of course I do," She said blushing, being thankful that her face was covered in paint "Forgive me, if you give me 5 minute's I will go and remove it."_

_"Oh don't do it on my count." Joseph smiled while rubbing his hands together "Now where can I get some face paint done myself." He smiled down at Philippe "Do you know?" He asked._

_"Yeah," Philippe nodded and stood next to him, taking his hand and led him over to get his face painted. _

_"So," Rupert smiled while standing next to Clarisse as they both stared at Joseph and Philippe "What do you think?" He asked looking at Clarisse. _

_"Pardon?" She asked looking at him "Oh," She exclaimed while looking back at Joseph grabbing hold of Philippe, tickling him as he laughed "I think he's going to fit in very well around here." She smiled back at Rupert "Thank you." She nodded. _

_"Not to worry," He smiled while taking her hand "And because your face is covered in paint," He smiled bringing her hand up to his face "I will kiss your hand instead." He smiled and placed a soft kiss to her hand. _

_"Thank you," She smiled and watched him walk out before slowly walking over to Joseph and Philippe, being joined by Pierre moments later._

Joseph laughed to himself "I still can't believe our very first meeting was at your Son's birthday party," He said placing his hands on her arm "And even though your face was covered in paint, when I saw you that day, I knew that you were the most beautiful woman on earth." He whispered with a nod.

"And from that day forward, I wanted to protect you and your sons from anything and everything I could, and yes I knew it was my job, but if only you had known about my feelings back then, you would of understood." He added "And like I told you back then, all the way up to the Kings passing that you deserved better, so much better and I wish I had given it you all those years ago." He sighed while shaking his head, lowering it a little.

_Walking into the kitchen a little after midnight, Joseph jumped when he saw Clarisse sat at the table, crying. _

_"Your Majesty?" He whispered as she spun around "What are you doing, sitting in the dark?" He asked while reaching over to put the light on. _

_"No Don't," She exclaimed while putting her arm out to him, but it was too late he had turned the light on and stood in shock. _

_"What happened?" He asked rushing over to her._

_"It's nothing," She said while turning back to the table and looked down at her cold cup of coffee. _

_"A black eye isn't nothing Clarisse," He said sitting down as she looked at him "Sorry, Your Majesty." _

_"No no, hearing someone else calling me Clarisse after years of hearing Your Majesty, felt nice." She nodded and looked down "Honestly though, this isn't what you think it is."_

_"Oh really?" He asked "How did you come about to having a black eye then?" He asked. _

_"As you should know by now, Rupert and Mines relationship isn't always rosy?" She said looking at him as he gasped. _

_"He done this?" He snapped and watched her slowly nod "I'm gonna kill him," He said jumping up in anger._

_"No please don't," Clarisse exclaimed while spinning around to him "Please don't, it will make it worse." She whispered and watched him turn around._

_"He's a coward, hitting a woman, he should be punished Clarisse." He said rushing over and sat back down next to her "Please inform the Police over this, he needs to know hitting women isn't right." He said shaking his head. _

_"I can't Joseph," She said and started crying again before looking back at him "Just promise me that you won't do or say anything, I really don't know what will happen if he finds out you know." She sobbed. _

_"I will if you promise to at least think about getting yourself and your adorable boys out of here, you all deserve so much better than this." He whispered taking her hand "And if you need help, then I am here for you and your boys."_

_"Yes, only because your paid to be." She said coldly, regretting it straight away. _

_"Even if I wasn't paid, I still would be." He said putting his hand over, gently brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek and pushed her hair back as she turned her head a little "Clarisse, promise me." _

_"I can't." She said looking at him "And you knew that?" She whispered. _

_"I did," He nodded._

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?" She asked. _

_"It's a gift," He nodded._

"Honestly Clarisse, if you had said yes I would of took you and your boys away from all that back then," He whispered while leaning forward and gently rubbed her arm again.

A short time later, thinking about past memories he suddenly remembered one that made him chuckle and lent forward again.

"Hey sweetheart, do you remember that time we were up to know good in your office? And Charlotte nearly caught us?" He asked with a cheeky smirk then frowned while looking at her face, wondering if she could actually hear him "It was shortly after we started seeing each other, and we had to talk about some _'security issues'_ do you remember?" He asked with a small laugh.

_"Joseph, stop please." She said while looking at the files on her desk "This isn't the best time to get all frisky on me." She smiled to herself as he continued caressing her neck with his mouth and tongue, giving in for a few seconds she let a moan escape her lips as she closed her eyes "Joseph this is mean..."_

_"Why is it mean?" He whispered while lowering his hands down her back, gently pulling at her blouse, pulling it free from her skirt as he continued kissing her neck. _

_"Because Charlotte will be back in a while." She said managing to push herself forward, leaning over her desk more "And I need to focus on this."_

_"Oh that can wait, this can't." He whispered against her neck and nuzzled it as she raised her shoulders while laughing._

_"Joseph," She whispered as he turned her chair around "What would you do if Charlotte came in on us going at it somewhere in my office?" She asked, putting her hands on her thighs. _

_"I would laugh as I know she would rush straight back out again, then I will carry on making love to you." He smiled and started kissing her while pushing her back in her chair, feeling her put her hands up onto his shoulders as he started undoing her blouse. _

_Seconds later she stood up and pushed him back against the wall, kissing him frantically, not that he minded. And after a few moments, he walked her backwards pressing her back against her desk, making her moan as he kissed her onto her back, then raised herself a little trying to sit up and remove her blouse, moaning as he kissed her neck as she tipped her head back a little and closed her eyes._

_"God woman, you are so sexy." He whispered against her chest as she laid back down on the desk, bringing her legs up against his hips as he stood up and started undoing his belt and zipper. _

_Taking her hard and fast on her desk, seconds later. Afterwards they quickly got dressed again, shared a couple quick kisses and just as Joseph was taking his post, standing guard behind her, Charlotte came in and stopped, looking at them for a few seconds and shook her head, shaking off whatever it was that ran through her head._

"Those were the days, with so many staff members around I'm surprised we didn't get caught at least once," He smiled giving her hand a small squeeze "Just near misses." He chuckled and sighed when someone knocked on the door.

Finding it was her Doctor, he stood outside with Pierre and Amelia, pacing the corridors together, as he checked on Clarisse with her Nurse. Coming out a short time later, all three of them looked up.

"It's nearly time." He whispered.

"What?" Amelia exclaimed "No," She said shaking her head as she started crying.

Joseph watched as Pierre wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she cried.

"If there's anyone else that you think should be here, it's time to call them." Her Doctor added and watched as Joseph shook his head.

"No, it's just us." He whispered.

Sitting down in the corridor, as Amelia and Pierre went to say their goodbyes first. The whole time his heart breaking at the thought. When not long after they emerged from the room, standing up he hugged them both then went inside and stood next to the bed.

"You know," He started while leaning over, trying to remain calm "In 2001, if I had known that by me saying 'You've been wearing black for too long' would of made my dreams come true, I would of said it a whole lot sooner so I could of spent longer with you." He whispered as the Nurse and Doctor watched him "What we did get to share though I have loved every second of it, and will love you forever." He said closing his eyes, blinking away tears "Thank you for becoming my wife 11 months ago," He whispered and kissed her forehead then nodded to the doctors to turn the machine off "I love you so much my love, my darling." He whispered.

Sitting down he closed his eyes while crying and holding onto her hand.

_"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

Opening his eyes he looked at the Nurse and Doctor as they looked back at him "Did you just say something," He watched as they both shook their heads.

"What did you hear?" The Nurse asked.

"Doesn't matter." He said jumping up as they watched, taking her hand he brought it up to his face "Clarisse?" He whispered and kissed her fingers.

"Mr Elizondo?" The Doctor whispered.

Putting his hand up to him "Shh." He exclaimed not taking his eyes from Clarisse "Clarisse, can you hear me?" He whispered, brushing her hair back with his hand "Clarisse?"

Suddenly she opened her eyes, gasping for air, scaring both the Nurse and Doctor.

"Joseph." Clarisse exclaimed "Wake up Joseph," She said rubbing his arm, smiling as he opened his eyes and looked up at her kneeling beside him in the bathroom "Are you ok?"

"I think so," He nodded and looked at Pierre stood behind her with Amelia "I must of passed out," Putting his hand up to his head, remembering the dreams he had "Are you ok?" He asked while cupping her face.

"Of course I'm ok," Clarisse chuckled "How much did you drink last night?" She asked looking around "I know it was our Anniversary and I couldn't celebrate it with you, but you didn't have to celebrate it that much you know?" She laughed a little while looking up at Pierre and Amelia.

"Are you ok Grandpa?" Amelia asked.

"Oh I am more than ok," He smiled while sitting up, cupping Clarisse's cheek "I am feeling brilliant." He grinned, and grabbed hold of Clarisse as she screamed out, pulling her onto his lap and kissed her deeply while moving them around, laying her on the floor beside him "Happy Anniversary." He whispered while running his hand down her thigh, under her skirt as they carried on kissing.

"Um." Pierre said lifting his gaze to Amelia "Maybe we should leave them alone?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so too." She nodded and they both hurried out the bathroom, pulling up the door behind them and rushed away laughing.

* * *

Sitting beside Joseph, holding onto his arm with her head resting on his shoulder she couldn't help but smile as he ran his hand up and down her leg as it rested over his lap.

"Are you going to tell me what got into you now?" She asked, slowly lifting her head and watched him slowly look at her.

"Nope," He grinned while wrapping his arms around her, holding her close "Just promise me that you'll never leave me again?" He asked "Ever!"

"I promise." She smiled and laughed.

"Thank god." He smiled and nuzzled her neck, making her laugh as she dipped her head back.

_Thee End._

ooOoo

_I just want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who reads this story and for those who has already left a review and for future reviews. You All Rock! THANK YOU! _

_X_


End file.
